A Broken Cherry Blossom
by Tae0101
Summary: Sakura is getting abused, Sasuke saves her. Life is perfect, right? Wrong. Life's tough, will they over come it? (Original author finishing story from a while back)
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: So I started this fanfic awhile ago, and I wanted to revisit it and get it going again. This chapter is still the same as the old one, just a few spelling/grammar corrections.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Sakura blossoms fell from the trees as a pink haired girl lay on the ground crying. She wore sleeves of bruises and cuts.

"Why, why does this have to happen to me?" she asked to the heavens above but got no answer and began to cry even more.

The pink haired girl is known as Sakura, the most beautiful, smart and powerful girl in the village. Everyone thought her life was perfect, but they were wrong. Her mother passed away when she was 13 and left Sakura with her abusive father and brother.

When she was around people she acted perfect and tried not to let things people said get to her, but sometimes it was hard for her. The only person that she would let see her in a vulnerable state is her love, support and her everything, Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura shivered as she heard the door open and then slam close. She heard faint footsteps getting louder. The foot steps stopped behind her and she didn't even look up. She waited for something to hit her or for her to suddenly be picked up by the hair and tossed away. When none of that happened she sighed and suddenly went stiff as a pair of hands were placed on her back, but they weren't the rough hands of her father or her brother. These hands she knew very well, they were soft and warm. She looked up and saw the man she was in love with, Sasuke.

"S-s-sasuke...what are you doing here." she struggled to say as she shifted away from him. Sasuke had seen her cry before, but no one, not even Sasuke, had seen her like this. Bloody and bruised.

She was worried when Sasuke didn't say anything. She looked into his eyes and saw sorrow and rage. Before she knew it, she was lifted off the ground and now in the Uchiha's arms. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Sasuke walked through the house. Before he could get out the front a large man appeared in front of him blocking the door.

"Where are you taking my cherry blossom?" the big man slurred from being drunk.

"Move." was all Sasuke said.

"No." Sakura's father swung at Sasuke, but he easily dodged big man stumbled to the ground with a thud. Sasuke stepped over him and out of the house.

Sasuke decided to take her to his house. Once they got there Sasuke walked to his room and placed her on his bed. He covered her up and watched her for a few moments while she slept. '_She looks so peaceful._' thinking as she lay there. That thought made Sasuke smile. He sighed and changed his clothes. He got a extra pillow and blanket and slept in the room right across from the room Sakura was in. He left both doors open so he could see her.

That night Sasuke didn't sleep very well. To many questions were running though his mind. He finally fell asleep around three am. He awoke to a loud banging sound coming from down stairs. His first thought was that Sakura's father had come looking for her. He ran down stairs and checked the door, still locked. He heard some mumbles coming form in the kitchen. Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief. He knew it was Sakura and walked to the kitchen door way. He smiled at the sight before him. Sakura was trying to fix breakfast but must have done something wrong. She was covered in flour. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

This is the Sakura Sasuke was used to, happy, smiling and enjoying life. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about yesterday and how much fear was in her eyes at that house. He wanted so badly to ask her about it but thought better of it. He would let her tell him when she was ready. Sasuke took another look at Sakura and laughed.

"Let's go out for breakfast. I'll be right back." Sasuke said walking away from the kitchen. Sakura wiped herself off and sat on the couch waiting for Sasuke. As Sasuke was walking down the stairs Sakura met him at the bottom. She hugged him tightly.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry." Sakura said looking into his eyes.

"For what?" Sasuke asked pushing her hair out of her face

"Well, about yesterday." she backed away and looked down.

"Sakura, look at me," when she didn't look up Sasuke raised her head with a finger under her chin "It's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything to deserve this." he hugged her tightly.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah."

"I love you." she whispered where Sasuke could barley hear it

Sasuke smiled alittle. "I love you too, Sakura."

Sasuke kissed her on the lips and smiled. "Let's go"

Sasuke and Sakura walked to town holding hands in a comfortable silence. When they got there a group of people waved them over. They walked over.

"Hi everyone." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura, Hi Sasuke" they all said back. Sasuke just nodded.

They all walked into the restaurant and sat at a big table in the far right corner. It went: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, and Chouji.

Sasuke still didn't let go of Sakura's hand. He glared at any guy, that he didn't know, that stared at Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Minor spelling/grammar corrections have been made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

As they sat at the table Sasuke was the only one not eating. Sakura looked at him with a worried expression. He was staring off into space. He was still thinking about what happened between Sakura and her father. He badly wanted to ask her exactly what happened but he still couldn't do it. He didn't want to take the chance and push her away. So he sat there quiet and confined in his thoughts.

After finishing her meal and making sure Sasuke wasn't going to eat they left.

"Oh! Sasuke look at those!" she rushed over to a shop window and pointed to a pair of pink shoes. She pushed her nose against the glass. "They are so beautiful."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't understand her when they went out shopping and he didn't try to.

"Would you like them?" he asked hugging her from behind.

She quickly turned around and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Sasuke mentally smacked himself. He knew that he couldn't resist Sakura's puppy dog face. He sighed and walked into the store. A very happy Sakura followed him closely. As soon as they stepped out of the shop Sakura ran over to the nearest bench sat down and put on the shoes.

"I love them Sasuke! Thank you!" she hugged him.

Before Sasuke knew it, he was being pulled in to shop after shop buying stuff. At the last shop Sakura spotted Ino and walked out side to show off her shoes. Sasuke finished paying for the rest of the stuff. '_She's worth it though'_ He thought as he walked out of the shop carrying another two bags.

Suddenly Sasuke saw a very big, very familiar man. The man was looking right at him and Sakura. Sasuke hoped that Sakura hadn't noticed her father yet.

"Sakura, we have to go." he interrupted Sakura and Ino's conversation.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?." she bowed to Ino as she took her place next to Sasuke.

"I'm fine." he said. _'It's you I'm worried about'_ he thought as he took her hand in his and fought through the crowd. Sasuke looked back and Sakura's father was still following them. He knew that he couldn't go back to his house because then her father would know where they were staying. '_Shit, where can we go?'_. Suddenly he knew of a place where they could go and he knew she would be safe there. Sasuke took a right at the next road.

"Sasuke. Your house is that way..." she pointed in a complete opposite direction from the way they were heading.

"Yeah, I know." he said looking back and sure enough her father was still following behind them. "I-i just wanted to visit someone real quick."

Then a small house came into view and Sakura knew where they were going. She didn't ask why they were going there because Sasuke was acting stranger then usual. As they stepped on the pourch of the small house Sasuke quickly knocked on the door. They could hear mumble and a thud, sounding like some one had just fell, before they heard a click and the door opened.

A sliver haired man with a black mask covering half his face stared at the young couple before widening the door for them to come in. Before Sasuke walked in he took a final glance behind him. Yeah, the drunken father was slowly making his way to the house.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Nice to see you two." the silver haired man was very confused as to why they were standing in his house.

"Hello Kakashi-sensi." Sakura said sitting down on the couch.

"Kakashi, can we talk?" Sasuke sighed.

"Sure" Kakashi led Sasuke into the kitchen "So, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried..." Sasuke trailed off and looked around the corner at Sakura.

"Oh, Sasuke Uchiha...is...worried..oh my gosh" Kakashi said dramaticly.

Sasuke snapped his head towards the man and glared at him. "Shut up...I think...well, Sakura is getting abused..." he looked at the man. Kakashi's eyes were now serious.

"What? By who?" Kakashi was clueless.

"By her no good son of a bitch father." Sasuke's eyes held anger and pain.

"How do you know this Sasuke?"

"Well, I went to her house and I saw her on the ground crying. When I tried to take her back to my place, her father tried to stop me. He was drunk and tried to hit me. He missed then fell. I took her home with me. Oh, and today at the market he was following us. Actually he was following us here. I didn't know where to go."

Kakashi looked at the dark haired boy. He never talked this much, Kakashi was still some what confused.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two men were in the kitchen talking Sakura decided to go out side for a walk. As she walked down the empty side roads she let silent tears roll down her cheeks. She aimlessly walked around for a while ,suddenly she found herself at the park. The same one she was at when she found out her mother had passed away. She looked around and let more tears fall from her eyes. She sat on the swing that she had sit on that dreadful day. She covered her face with her hand.

_(flash back)_

_Sakura sat on the swing laughing and playing with her friends. "Sakura, can we talk to you for a moment?" One of the academy teachers called her over. "Yes, sir." she smiled up sweetly at the man. "Your father is here to take you home.." the man's voice held a tint of pain but the young girl really couldn't tell. Sakura felt like all the air had been vacuumed from her lungs. "Okay," she managed to say. She met her father at the front gates of the school. They walked home in a uncomfortable silence. When they finally got home she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to know why she was taken out of school early. "Daddy, what's wrong? Why did I have to leave school early?" her innocent voice made him cry silently. "Well, Sakura. Somethings...happened...to your. mother." Sakura's young mind tried to process what was she was just told. "NO! It's not true" she screamed. "MOMMY! Where are you!" she ran through the house looking for her mother. "MOMMY!" she fell to the ground crying. "Sakura, I know you miss her. I miss her to." he tried his best to comfort her. Comforting wasn't something he was good at. "Why, why did mommy have to die?" she sobbed into her fathers chest._

_(end flash back)_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pain in her right shoulder. She fell to the ground letting out a wail of pain. She reached around and felt a kunai sticking out of her right shoulder. She looked up and saw her father. She fell silent. Even though she was in intense pain she knew that if she yelled or made a noise she would be hit again and harder. _'This was supposed to be the only man a girl can trust.' _Sakura thought to herself _'Then what does it mean when a girl can't even trust her father'_. She let the tears fall freely from her eyes. He drunken father was just standing there looking at her with hateful eyes.

Sakura turned her head the other way. She knew that look, she knew it all to well, it was the look he always got when he was about to hit, kick, or throw her. When no more pain, then she already was in, came to her she looked back at her father. He was smirking. Sakura didn't know what to say, but one thing ran through her mind '_Why the hell is he smiling?'_.

"Damn whore. Staying at the boys house. What, are you pregnant now? That guy, Sasuke, is more girly then you." he smirked

"NO!" she yelled "He is more of a man then you!"

The drunk man stumbled forward. "How dare you back talk me." he said raising a hand and smacking Sakura across the face. Sakura held her cheek and cried.

"Hit her again and I will kill you!" a angry voice said from behind the drunken man. The owner of the voice held a kunai to his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura slowly raised her head. Her eyes met piercing red ones. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'll let you go only if you promise not to touch her again" Sasuke whipered dangerously in the man's ear. The man's eyes grew wide then he closed them. "Okay," he said softly. Sasuke slowly moved the kunai across his throat, not cutting him though.

"Good. Now go." Sasuke pushed the man to the ground.

The man quickly got back up and started to run away. Sakura sat watching as the man she loved threatened her father. Once again she started to cry.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked worried about her.

When Sakura didn't reply, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"It's...my fault... I shouldn't..I shouldn't have messed up." She said sobbed into Sasuke's chest.

"It's not your fault. Look at me," he said lovingly, when she didn't look up at him he raised her head with his finger "It's not your fault. You didn't make him go out and drink, you didn't make him hit you, you didn't ask for this, and you don't deserve this. You deserve so much more, Sakura."

"But..I just can't help feeling like it's my fault."

"Again, it's not your fault." He hugged her in a tight embrace "I love you, Sakura" he whispered in her ear.

It had been a while since she heard those words, and actually felt that the person saying them, meant it. "I love you, too" She kissed him gently on the lips. She felt warm inside, not the coldness she felt before. She hugged Sasuke.

"Awe. Look at you two." A silver haired man had to ruin the moment.

Sakura quickly wiped away the tears. She wasn't used to people seeing her like this, Sasuke was the only one, besides her family, to see her cry.

"Kakashi," Sasuke sighed.

"Well, best be going," Kakashi looked at the now dark sky "looks about time for it to rain.". You couldn't see him face but you could tell he was smirking behind his mask.

"Okay, let's go." Sasuke helped Sakura up from off the ground.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura stared at Sasuke while he dusted himself off.

"Well," she sighed. "Good night." She stared to walk away but felt a hand grab hers.

"And where might you be going?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. I guess I will stay at Ino's."

"No, come to my house."

Sakura took a minute to think about it. "Okay" She smiled.

As they walked home holding hands Sasuke heard faint sounds coming from behind them. For a while he didn't really think about it since the wind was blowing and leaves were flying all around.

"It's cold," Sakura said to break the silence. Sasuke quickly took off his light jacket and wrapped it around Sakura.

"Better?" he smiled.

"Much." She giggled.

"So, are you sure your okay?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Yes Sasuke," her voice got weaker "I'm fine." she almost whispered.

Sasuke decided to give her some time to tell him. Again, he didn't want to push her into telling him stuff.

As they rounded the corner a manson came into view with the Uchiha clan symbol above the door. They walked the rest of the way in silence. One inside Sakura handed Sasuke his jacket, and he hung it up in the closet.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke smiled at Sakura.

"No, thank you. I think I want to go..." her sentence was cut short as her vision went blank and she started to fall to the ground. Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch.

"Sakura!" he said

When he got no response he put his ear next to her mouth to make sure she was still breathing. She was. He sighed. '_Must have passed out'. _Once again he picked her up and carried her to his room, covered her up. Also, once again he slept in the room right across from her. He kept the door open to both room's so he could see her is anything was to happen.

During the middle of the night, just as soon as Sasuke actually fell asleep he heard someone yelling out his name. '_Sakura!'_ was his first thought. He jumped up and ran to the other room.

"Sakura!" he yelled as he saw she a man in the shadow's in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke stood in front of Sakura protectively.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me." A dangerous sounding voice came from the shadows.

Sasuke reconized the man's voice and his eyes widened.

"It can't be..." Sasuke's voice trailed off for a moment. "No."


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke blinked a few times to make sure that what was happening was not just a bad dream. It wasn't, it was really happening.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked the man in the shadow as he softly pushed Sakura towards the door. Sasuke quickly looked back at Sakura. She looked scared. ' I'll keep you safe, even if it means I have to die' he thought as he turned back to face the man in the shadow.

"So rude Sasuke. Can't even get a hello?" the man smirked "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" he walked out of the shadows. He looked almost exactly like Sasuke, except he was taller older.

"Why are you here, Itachi?" Sasuke repeated

Before the man had time to answer Sasuke lunged towards him with a kunai. Itachi easily dodged the attack. Sasuke was suddenly slammed into the wall with a hand clutching his throat.

"Do you have no manners? You are supposed to respect your elders." Itachi smirked in Sasuke's ear.

"What about you? Killing the clan. Our parents, grandparents. Did you have no respect for them?" Sasuke struggled to say

"Sasuke, Sasuke" Itachi sighed "Those fools were nothing to me."

Itachi threw Sasuke to the other side of the room, causing him to hit the wall. Sasuke quickly got back up with kunai in his hands. He sent them flying towards his brother. Itachi dodged one of them but the other hit him on his left thigh. He looked up at Sasuke.

"Stronger then I thought," he said "but not strong enough" he smirked and lunged at Sasuke and striking him with a kunai on his right shoulder.

Sakura watched in horror. She was scared but yet she wanted to help Sasuke, but she knew there was no way she was going to defeat Itachi. She didn't care though, she ran over to Sasuke and bent down beside him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke are you okay?"

"Go! Get out of here. You can get hurt staying here." Sasuke's voice was weak

"No! I won't leave you...ever!" she hugged him

"Aww. How sweet!" Itachi said sarcastically "To bad it won't last.." a evil smirk found it's way on his face.

He walked over to a weak Sasuke and picked him up by his throat and threw him across the room again. Sasuke hit the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Sakura watched in horror. She quickly stood up and ran over to Sasuke, but before she got there Itachi was in her way. She looked around and made a run for the door.

Itachi smirked. He ran after her, easily catching her. He threw her down the stairs and the calmly walked to her and picked her up. He looked at her then walked out the door, not glancing back at the place he once called home.

It was a hour of so before Sasuke gained full consciousness. He franticly looked around.

"Sakura" were the first words that came out of his mouth. He struggled to get up. He searched the house stumbling along the way. 'If he hurts her he will pay.' were his thoughts as he stumbled down the stairs and to the front door. He flung the door open and walked through the gates of the Uchiha complex.

He stumbled through the still slightly dark village. He turned a corner and a familiar house came into view. He walked to the door and knocked on it. He heard someone moving around and a few moments later a very tired, unhappy silver haired man was glaring at the Uchiha.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kakashi asked flatly

"She's gone. He took her" Sasuke said between gasps.

"What do you mean she's gone? Who took who?" Kakashi was still waking up and once again confused.

"Sakura, she's gone. Itachi, he took her"

"Itachi" kakashi whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura woke slowly and looked around. She had no idea of where she was. Her eyes stopped on a figure sitting in a chair across the room from her. Itachi's eyes were glowing red and looking right at her. A shiver was sent down her back.

"Where am I?" she demanded to know.

Itachi just smirked. He slowly got out of the brown wooden chair. "So, your finally awake." he walked over to her and ran his finger across her cheek but Sakura turned her head.

"Why the hell did you bring me her? Where is Sasuke? Is Sasuke alright?" Sakura was starting to panic.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt your love,Sasuke." Itachi still had the smirk on his face.

"Where am I?"

Itachi let out a small laugh but didn't respond.

Sakura suddenly felt a pain and the whole right side of her body went numb. She felt like the whole room was spinning and wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Her eyelids felt heavy and everything went black and she fell on her back on the bed.

* * *

-Back to Sasuke and Kakashi -

Sasuke and Kakashi we now out of the Hidden Leaf Village and in search of Itachi and Sakura. 'Sakura...Are you alright?' Sasuke mentaly asked her knowing that she couldn't hear him. Usually the Uchiha was calm and cool, but now there was worry and hurt on his face and in his eyes.

He looked over at Kakashi as they ran in the tree tops.

"Kakashi, where are we going first?"

"Well, I talked to the Hokage before we left. She said that she was getting reports of Akatsuki members being spotted near the Hidden Waterfall Village"

"Why would they be there?"

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke "I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

Sasuke sighed and kept running. It was getting dark and they were still pretty far from the village. Kakshi decided to make camp for the night.

"I think we should stop for tonight, this seems like a good spot to make camp." Kakashi said looking around the area.

"No!" Sasuke said fiercly "we can't stop. We have to keep looking. If we don't find he soon who knows what that creep will do to her"

Sasuke glared evilly at Kakashi.

"Okay, we can keep traveling for a little longer. But you know we are going to have stop for rest."

"NO!" Sasuke screamed "I can't rest. If something happens to her then my life will be over"

Kakashi didn't know what to say so they kept on traveling.

* * *

BACK TO SAKURA

* * *

Once again Sakura woke on a bed, but not the same bed that she had woken up in earlier. This room was a lot smaller. The walls were a deep blue-ish green. There were books thrown all over the floor and the desk in the far right of the room. She frantically looked around the room for someone, but no one was there.

She struggled to get her hands free from the ropes that were binding her. She finally reached down to her kunai holder and got one out. She sliced the ropes around her wrist then quickly cut the ones around her ankles. She jumped off the bed with the kunai in attack stance. She took another look around the room then sighed. She walked to the door that was slightly open and quickly tried to open it. It felt like something or someone was holding it closed. She backed away and looked at the door.

Suddenly the door slowly opened. There was no figure in the door way until Itachi walked into the room. He smirked at Sakura and walked towards her. Sakura walked backwards, tightly holding the kunai.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Sakura said with anger.

Itachi just smirked again.

"Tell me" she spat out "why do you want me?"

"Well" Itachi looked at her with his red eyes "you'll find out soon enough"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So since, I have got no feed back on this story so far, after a chapter or so more, if i dont have any feed back, I probably will not be continuing

Itachi slowly walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair. She was now face to face with him. He violently threw her back down.

"Get up" he said coldly

"Where are we going?" she asked

"I didn't say you could speak!" he slapped her across the face

Saskura fell back from the force and sobbed.

"I said get the hell up" he spat at her again

Holding her face she got up and looked at him. He walked out the room and she followed. He led her down a dark hallway and some old stairs. He reached the front door of the house and glanced back at her then walked out the house. It was night time and Sakura could barely see anything. She was shaking from the fear of what he might do. She tried her best not to cry, but she didn't try hard enough. The tears flowed out of her eyes as she followed Itachi. Suddenly she could see a light. The light was hanging on a little shed. The shed looked like if a small gust of wind blew on it, it would fall apart. Itachi looked back at her and smirked. He took and reached into his pocket and got out a key. He unlocked the lock and violently threw Sakura in.

"I'm not done with you" he smirked and closed the door. He replaced the lock and locked her in.

Sakura sat there in shock for a moment. She stood up and looked around. There was little light but just enough for her to see around. She suddenly started hitting the door and yelled. After a few minutes she relised no one was around to here her or no one cared. She sat on the floor and cried.

* * *

Back to Sasuke and Kakashi

* * *

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled over to him "we have to stop. If we don't we won't have energy if we find Itachi"

Sasuke seemed to think about it. "Fine" he said. He knew Kakashi was right but didn't want to stop. He was worried and he missed Sakura alot.

They stopped and Sasuke sat up in a tree looking at the stars. He kept remembering all the times that him and Sakura sat watching the stars at night. Silently a few tears ran down his face. His eyes widened and he reached his hand up and wiped a tear away and looked at the wetness on his hand. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. He looked down at Kakashi, who was already asleep. Sasuke turned his head back to the stars and cried some more. To him it felt good to cry. He finally wiped all the tears away and jumped back down to the ground. He laid in his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

That next morning Sasuke was the first one up. He packed up the stuff then woke Kakashi up.

"Kakashi" he said poking the older man "get up now"

Kakashi sat up and yawned. He looked around "Well," he said yawning again "lets go".

The men put on their back packs and started off again. They were about three miles from the Hidden Waterfall Village, so it didn't take them long to get there.

They walked through the gates and were stopped by two guards.

"Names" one simply said

"Hatake, Kakashi" he said "the Hokage should have sent a notice ahead of time. We are searching for a kidnapped woman."

The guard looked down at some papers and nodded his head. "Okay"

Sasuke and Kakashi slowly walked through the small village. They were looking for any sign of the Akatsuki and it's members...especally Itachi.

* * *

Back to Sakura in the old shed

* * *

Sakura woke. The sunlight was creeping though the cracks of the shed. She once again looked around. She stood up and dusted her self off. She walked over to the right side of the shed and tried to look out of a crack in the wall. She could see through it! "oh my god" she said softly to herself. "Is that..." her sentence was cut off by Itachi coming in and grabbing her hair from behind.

Sakura let out a yell but not a loud one because Itachi had covered her mouth.

"We are leaving" he said dragging her by her hair out of the shed and quickly back to the house

"Why?" she sobbed into his hand, that was still covering her mouth.

"Shut the hell up!" he fiercely said to her

Sakura let her self cry. Right now she didn't care. Itachi threw her down on his bed while he got a bag and put some stuff in it. He returned to her and picked her back up by her hair. "Walk" he said shoving her a little.

She walked back down the hall way and the stairs. She walked quietly out the door. Itachi stopped suddenly and looked around before walking out into the street. He didn't see who he was looking for and smiled slightly. He let go of her hair and put his mouth by her ear "If you try to fucking run. I'll kill you" he smirked after whispering to her. She stood frozen by fear until she felt him slightly push her. She started to walk. She franticly looked around for someone to help her by once people saw who she was walking with they simply turned their heads from him.

She looked back at Itachi and then at the ground in front of her. She didn't want to look at him. He reminded her of Sasuke and right now she just couldn't think about him. It hurt her to. She didn't know why but it did. She looked up and to the right. 'Sasuke?' she thought to her self as she watched him walk by. Sasuke looked at her and his eyes widened. "Kakashi!" he yelled "over here" he darted off after Itachi and Sakura. "

"Itachi!" he yelled. Itachi froze then turned around with a smirk on his face. He looked directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"Well" he smirked again "if it isn't my little brother" he said coldly.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke spat out at him. He took out two kunai, one in each hand. He looked over at Sakura who was crying. He ran towards Itachi with kunai ready to strike.

Sasuke froze after he felt the kunai make contact with flesh. His eyes widened and he slowly turned around.


	8. Chapter 8

"No" he said softly to him self. He didn't hit Itachi, but now Sakura lay on the gound crying from a deep kunai cut on her upper leg. Sasuke ran over to her. "No!" he said to him self again as he held her in his arms "Sakura" he said looking at her. She didn't reply.

Itachi smirked and kicked Sasuke across the face. Sasuke fell unconscious on the ground, Itachi picked Sakura up and threw her over his shoulder, he turned around to come face to face with Kakashi. "Well. Kakashi Hatake." he smirked again "good to see ya" Kakashi didn't reply but evilly glared at him as he uncovered his left eye and taking out three kunai.

"Don't even try it Hatake" Itachi smirked "attack me and you'll hit the little princess here" he said placing Sakura's unconscious body in front of him like a shield. Kakashi looked at Itachi then to Sasuke the back at Itachi. Suddenly there was a loud crash and people screaming to Kakashi's right. He quickly looked back to see what it was, when he looked back at Itachi...he was gone and so was Sakura. Sasuke still lay unconscious on the ground untouched since he had been there.

"Shit" Kakashi said to himself softly. He walked over to Sasuke and picked him up. They found a hotel and got a room .Sasuke sat on the window sill and looked out at the dark gray skies. There were no stars out tonight, it seemed to fit the mood. Dark and gloomy. Kakashi sat on his bed and read his "special" book. Sasuke turned towards Kakashi.

"It's your fault we didn't save her" he said calmly looking right into Kakashi's eye.

"What?" Kakashi looked up from his book with a confused look on his face

"You heard me." he said "It's all your fucking fault that we didn't save her this time. You looked away and he left" with that said Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room,

Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He layed back on the bed and read some more. It was no use going after Sasuke. After about an hour he would cool down and come back. And he was right. About an hour later a very depressed Uchiha come back into the room and went to his bed. With out saying a word he fell asleep.

Later that night after Sasuke made sure that Kakashi was asleep he slowly and quietly got out of bed. He pack up his stuff and headed towards the door. As he slowly opened the door he took one last look around the room to make sure he didn't forget anything. He sighed and slipped out the door. He walked down the hall of the hotel and exited it. He looked around and the at the bright moon. 'I'm coming for you, Sakura' he thought to him self as he walked through the empty streets of the village. A few minutes of walking he came to a wore out looking mansion. He walked up to it and looked into one of the windows but couldn't see anything. Suddenly he hears some noise coming from a wore down shed next to the house. He slowly walks over to it and looks at the door. The noise sounded like someone trying to yell for help but something was in their mouth an they were tied down.

Sasuke walked to the side of the shed to look in the window but they were all boarded up. He felt like someone was watching him so he quickly turned around. His eyes widened and his heart beat faster. It was Itachi. He looked at Itachi and Itachi coldly looked back.

"Why little brother" he smirked "were you trying to break into my shed"

"She's in there" he turned around to look at the shed then quickly looked back at Itachi "Isn't she?"

"Well, well" his lips curled up in to a hate provocked grin "you finally figured something out for yourself for once"

Sasuke glared at him. He glanced back at the shed. When he turned back Itachi was no where to be seen. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened once again as he felt a shap kunai pressed against the side of his neck. Itachi was standing behind him. Sasuke stood frozen as he felt a cold breath on his neck.

"Give up" Itachi whispered so quiet it seemed like the wind had said it "That's all your good at"

"Shut up!" Sasuke spat back "I'm not going to give up. She means to much to me to give up."

"Aww" Itachi smirked "how sweet. You love her" Itachi paused "I don't care" he smirked again.

Suddenly everything went quiet. Too quiet, and the pressure on Sasuke's neck from the kunai wasn't there anymore. He quickly turned around to see nothing but air and the old shed. He ran over to the shed and clawed at the door. It wouldn't move. He looked for a door knob, there was none. He tried as hard as he could to get in there but there was nothing he could do. He sighed and looked around. He took a kunai out of his pouch and looked at it. He attacked the door with the kunai. Over and over and over again. He didn't make much progress but he was starting to get a small hole in the door.

* * *

Sakura lay in the shed scared. She heard banging and scratching on the door. She sat in the corner tied up. She cried silent tears. Suddenly a soft light filled the shed. She saw a figure in the door way and she turned her head the other way. She expected to be hit or thrown or something to put her in pain. She sat frozen as she felt strong, steady arms around her body. She looked at the man. "Sa..sasuke?" she looked into his dark onyx eyes.

He untied her and hugged her tightly as she hugged him back. "I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed as she sobbed into his neck. Sasuke gently petted her head.

"It's okay" his soothing voice seemed to slightly calm her "I'm here now"

"Sasu" she paused and moved away from him back into the corner.

"Sakura, what's wrong" he reached out to touch her arm but she moved away.

A shadow came from behind Sasuke and he quickly turned around. He couldn't clearly see who it was so he used his body to shield Sakura.

"Calm down" Kakashi smiled as he looked down at Sasuke and Sakura "It's not the boogy man"

"Damn you Kakashi" Sasuke sighed then looked back at Sakura "Are you okay?" his eyes held concern.

"Yeah" she slightly smiled

"Sorry to interrupt but we should really be getting out of here" Kakashi looked towards the door then back at them.

"Yeah" Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura "can you walk?"

"I don't know" she tried to stand but fell back down.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and walked out the door behind Kakashi. Kakashi suddenly stopped. Sasuke stopped behind him. "What?" he asked.

"Hurry" Kakashi whispered with out looking back at them "get Sakura out of here...now!"

"What the hell is going on?" he stepped beside Kakashi and saw Itachi. He wasn't alone though. Five to six men were surrounding him. All wearing the same outfit. Black cloak with maroon clouds. They all wore almost identical grin's on their faces. Kakashi slightly pushed Sasuke and Sakura behind him. "Get her out of here now!" he said again with out looking back

Sasuke looked at Sakura and she looked back at him. He jumped up and away from the scene. Kakashi stood there reaching for a kunai. Itachi smirked and looked at the man to his right. He had light green skin and light yellow eyes. "Kisame, go get them" he looked back at Kakashi as Kisame darted off into the direction that Sasuke and Sakura went.

"Well, well" Itachi grined "Kakashi, we meet again." he smirked

Kakashi didn't respond but coldly glared at him as he clinched the kunai tighter in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

As Kakashi clenched the kunai he looked around at the men that out numbered him.

"What are you going to do now Kakashi?" Itachi's voice was cold, like always. And within a blink of an eye Itachi was behind Kakashi holding a kunai in his hand.

Kakashi could feel the warm breath on the back of his neck. His eyes widened and he stood smirked and slowly walked around to the front of Kakashi, face to face. The two men looked each other in the eyes. (Well, Itachi's eyes and Kakashi's eye...). Itachi smirked again as he saw the man he sent off to find Sakura and Sasuke walking towards him carrying someone. Itachi was somewhat disappointed that Kisame didn't get Sasuke but he knew that since he had Sakura, Sasuke would come looking for her again.

Kisame slightly brushed shoulders with Kakashi as he walked past. He stood a few feet behind Itachi with a cold, evil smirk. Sakura was thrown over his shoulder.

"What did you do with Saskue?" Kakashi looked past Itachi to Kisame.

Kisame slightly chuckled but didn't say anything.

Itachi looked back at the men. Suddenly they all jumped up into the trees. 'Shit. This is bad' Kakashi thought to himself as he watched them. Itachi was the only one left standing on the ground. Kakashi looked around to see if he could see any of the men...he couldn't. He looked back at Itachi who just stood there with a cocky smirk on his face. He looked up at a tree to the left. Kakashi's gaze followed and he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. His eyes widened and he quickly turned around threw the kunai in the direction that the other one came from. He must have missed because there was no movement. Ever thing we really still then Kakashi was showered by kunai. He dodged all but one. Which hit him in the lower portion of his leg.

He groaned in pain but kept moving and dodging kunai that kept coming at him from all directions. He looked around as he dodged the kunai. He quickly jumped up into the trees with his attackers. He couldn't see a far distance but he could see someone about 9 feet in front of him. He quietly and quickly maneuvered over to him and ran a kunai across the ninja's neck. There was a poof of smoke and in his arms where the ninja used to be was now a log with a cut across the front. "Damn" he silently said to himself.

Itachi stood there smirking looking directly where Kakashi was. He looked to his left and nodded his head. Kakashi looked over and then everything went black.

Itachi walked as Kisame kicked Kakashi in the back and he fell to the ground.

-to Sasuke-

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying in a empty ally way in the village. He sat up and looked around "Sakura?". When no one answered he stood up. He then remembered how he was attacked by Kisame and he took Sakura. Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He walked out to the main road and started to run in the direction he thought he came from with Sakura. He ran for about half and hour and stopped. "Shit" he said looking around. Nothing looked familiar anymore. After about an hour later he saw a familiar looking shed. He looked around the shed. No one was there. 'Sakura, Kakashi' he thought to himself as he walked quietly towards the shed. He heard slight foot steps behind him. He grabs a kunai and quickly turns around. "Kakashi" he quickly ran to the silver haired ninja.

Kakashi gasped in pain when Sasuke put his arm around him to help him stand straight. "They took her...again" Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. The devastated boy hung his head and sighed.

"Well, well, well" a voice came from behind them "I finally found you" the owner of the voice slightly laughed

Sasuke and Kakashi froze at the familiar voice.

"Fuck" Sasuke mumbled and sighed. Sasuke and Kakashi turned around to come face to face with a blonde haired blue eyed ninja.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking at the blonde.

"I came to help" Narurto smiled as big as he could

"We don't need your help" Sasuke turned back around with Kakashi and started to walk off.

"Wait guys!" Naruto ran to catch

Kakashi and Sasuke sighed in unison. They kept walking as Naruto caught up with them.

"What do you want?" Sasuke evilly glared at him

"I already told you, I am here to help" the blond smiled again. Sasuke sighed and decided to keep quiet for now.

A few minutes of walking and Naruto got bored so he started to hum.

Sasuke glared over at him evily. "Naruto"

"Yes" the blonde looked over and smiled

"Shut the hell up!" the raven haired boy demanded.

Naruto looked at him and sighed. "Fine..." he looked down at the ground as he walked.

After a while of walking and Naruto being annoying they set up camp. Sasuke started a fire then jumped up into the trees. He sat on a high branch and looked at the stars. He sat there thinking of Sakura and this whole mess. Before he knew it silent tears came streaming down his face. He wiped a tear off and looked at it in his hand. He head some rustling of leaves behind him so he quickly wiped all the tears away and a few second later a blond haired boy was sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke looked away to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"Nothing" Naruto looked over at him "You've been crying!" he busted out laughing.

Sasuke quickly gave him the death look. "Leave me alone, Naruto"

Naruto just sat there laughing and pointing. Sasuke was getting madder and madder as the seconds went by. Without saying anything he jumped down from the tree and took off running. He let the tears run down his face freely now, not caring if anyone saw. He didn't run that far before he had a feeling like something was wrong. really wrong. He looked around. 'Sakura' was his first thought. He looked around. He saw some leaves move and heard a stick crunch beneath someones foot.

He reached for his kunai pouch but felt just his leg. 'What the hell?' he thought as he looked down to discover his kunai pouch missing. He heard foot steps, but he couldn't tell where they were coming from. He stood there froze. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. And before he knew it a figure was coming towards him. He stood there looking at this all to familiar figure. 'Shit' he silently said to himself.

"Well, well" the figure smirked "look who I find in the middle of the woods, with no weapons"

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke looked at Itachi "Where's Sakura?"

Itachi looked to his right and the pink headed girl was pushed from the shadows towards him. He quickly grabbed her and placed her in front of him. He pressed the kunai to her thoat. "Right here" Itachi looked directly at Sasuke.

"Let her go!" Sasuke yelled at his older brother.

"I'm not done with her yet" a slight grin appeared on his face. He carefully ran the kunai across Sakura's throat, causing a thin line of scarlet blood to trickle. He looked straight into Sasuke's eyes as he did so. Sasuke just watched knowing that he couldn't fight Itachi and however many men that were with him, hiding in the trees and bushes.

Sasuke let his eyes meet Sakura's. There was fear, anger and helplessness. He didn't like seeing that and quickly looked back at Itachi.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke inaudibly sighed but kept looking at Itachi square in the eyes.

Itachi smirked and loosened his grip on Sakura. He removed the kunai from her neck and swiftly slid in back into his kunai pouch. He looked down at Sakura and kissed her.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped forward towards them. "Damn you!" he yelled as a big man with black hair and blue eyes held him tight. Itachi leaned away from the kiss and grinned at Itachi.

Sasuke looked at Sakura in pain, but she just looked at him and smirked. She looked over at Itachi and grabbed his hand.

"What the hell has he done to you?" Sasuke talked in a soft voice to Sakura. Her eyes were not warm anymore, they didn't hold any of the love for him they once had. They were now darker and cold just like the man's whose hand she held.

She didn't reply to Sasuke or his breaking heart. Sasuke straightened up and looked at Itachi. He wasn't going to let any emotions show through because that's what Itachi wanted. To see Sasuke in pain and vulnerable. He tried his hardest to not let the tears in his eyes fall.

"What ever do you mean?" Sakura said in a seductive, honey toned voice. Sasuke looked back at the big man holding his arms behind him, the man's grip did not loosen or seem like it was going to be loose any time soon.

"Little brother" Itachi looked at Sakura then to Sasuke and smirked "I've come to finish what I started all those years ago."

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as he thought of the night Itachi was talking about

Flash back

Sasuke smiled as he walked into the house. "Mom" he yelled "I'm home". He took off his jacket and hung it up on the hook. "Mom?" he slowly walked up the stairs. 

THUD! He looked at the door to his parent's room where the thud had came from. "Mom, dad" he called again as he slowly opened the door to face darkness. He looked around slowly to lock eyes with a pair of red eyes in the middle of the room. "It-i-itachi?" he stuttered as he looked down at the feet of his brother. There lay his father and mother, dead. Tears flooded to his seven year old eyes as he ran to their bodies. "Mom? Dad?" he shook them. "No" he laid his head on his mother's back and cried. 

A dark smirk spread across Itachi's face as he looked down at his younger brother. "Foolish little brother" he sighed and bend down to come eye level with Sasuke. 

"Why did you do this?" Sasuke sobbed as he looked at Itachi. He didn't reply, but grabbed Sasuke around the neck and threw him across the room. Sasuke hit the wall and fell to the floor. Itachi's head flew to the door, he heard someone down stairs. He looked at Sasuke then jumped out the window and into the night.

ANBU rushed into the room. As they took in the scene before them they noticed little Sasuke was still alive. An ANBU member scooped him up and took him to the hospital.

End Flash back

Sasuke couldn't hold it any more, he let one lonely tear roll down his cheek. He didn't care anymore but he wasn't going to give up...at least not on her.. 'With out her, I'm...nothing' he thought to himself as he let his head drop forward. "I have one question for you, Sakura." he didn't look up at her.

"And what might that be, Mr. Uchiha?" she replied.

Slowly his head inclined as his eyes locked with hers. "Do you still love me?"

The question caught Sakura off guard. Her eyes switched from the icy, cold black to the warm, loving green Sasuke knew. Sakura quickly looked up at Itachi then back at Sasuke. She looked into his eyes a few seconds before she replied "No" she smirked as her eyes changed back to black.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "No?" he looked up at the woman he loved "I don't believe that" he slightly smirked "I won't believe that" his eyes locked with Itachi's as he contemplated trying to escape the man's grasp. Suddenly there was no more pressure on his arms holding him in place. He quickly looked back to see the big man laying on his back surrounded by a pool of blood and blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke looked to where his brother just stood. He was gone, but Sakura still stood there looking confused. Sasuke quickly ran to her and scooped her up in a hug. She struggled at first and started to cry. She looked into Sasuke's eyes and hers went back to their lovely green shade. "Sasuke?" she sounded more confused then she looked. "Sakura..." Sasuke said as he tightly hugged her.

"Are you okay?" he put her at arms length with his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah," she looked at him and raised an eye brow then looked around "Why wouldn't I..." her sentence trailed off as the past day and a half came flooding back into her memory. She covered her eyes and started crying. "Oh my god" she said standing up and walking away from Sasuke slowly.

"What is it?" Sasuke looked worried as he stood up and watched her

"I'm ruined...he ruined me" was all she said as she sobbed into her hands. Sasuke walked over to her and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Sakura?" Sasuke stood shocked "What the hell did he do to you?"

"He...h-he.." Sakura said between sobs and mumbled something Sasuke couldn't quite make out.

"What?" he walked slowly towards her.

"He..." she looked at him in the eyes "he raped me!" she collapsed to the group. Sasuke stood froze then his features softened.

"It's not your fault" he embraced her in a hug. Sakura clung to Sasuke as hard as she could

A rustle of the bushes reminded Sasuke that Itachi could still be near by waiting to attack. He stood up pulling Sakura with him, she still clung to him. He faced the bush and placed Sakura behind him as he drew a kunai out of his pouch "Who's there?" he voice dripped with anger.

"It's just us." a voice said as a blond haired blue eyed boy bounced out of the bush followed by a silver haired jonin. Sasuke death glared at both of them before turning back to Sakura.

"Sakura," he looked at her but she wouldn't look at him "Sakura, look at me." he used his finger to lift her chin to make her look at him "It wasn't your fault"

"Please don't leave me" she sobbed over and over.

"I'm not going anywhere" he hugged her tighter. "Let's get out of here" he put one arm around her waist and helped her walk back to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel they let Sasuke and Sakura get their own room/ Kakashi and Naruto take turns keeping guard over the two rooms.

Sasuke laid Sakura in the bed and covered her up. She was already asleep and he didn't want to wake her, so he left her in the dirty clothes. He sat on the bed next to her's and watched her sleep for a while. Sasuke's eyes began to get heavy and his mind started to shut down. He laid back on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning when Sasuke woke up he quickly looked to the bed next to his to find it empty. He shot up "Sakura?" he yelled out. He jumped up and threw the door open and ran to Kakashi and Naruto's room. He didn't bother knocking but walked straight in. "Where is she?" he looked around

A confused Naruto came out of the bathroom with toothpaste still on the corners of his mouth.

"Sakura...where is she?"

"Well" Naruto wiped his mouth off with a towel he was carrying "she's supposed to be with you" he pulled his orange jacket on.

"Well, she's not..." he looked around "Where's Kakashi?"

"Umm" Naruto scratched the back of his head "I don't know" he threw on his shoes and stood up

Sasuke flew out the door and back to his room. He didn't bother to change clothes but grabbed his shoes and weapon pouch and put them on as he ran out the door.

As he rounded the corner to go down the stairs he ran into someone and went flying back wards. He heard a slight chuckle and glared at the man he ran into.

"Where is she?" Sasuke glared her Kakashi again.

Kakashi's face went serious "She's not with you?"

"No. Dammnit!" he jumped up and dusted himself off.

"Up early, aren't we?" a voice behind Sasuke made him freeze in his place.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke let out a jagged breath as he slowly turned around. There stood Sakura smiling. Sasuke practically tackled her in a hug, knocking them both to the ground.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked as he stood then helped her up. She slightly

smiled.

"Oh, I went for a walk. I have a lot on my mind right now" she crossed her arms as she put some distance between her and Sasuke. He looked at her from head to toe then into her eyes. They were still a pale lovely green but something was missing. They still didn't hold love or happiness they once had. They held pain and disgust.

"Sakura" Sasuke said softly. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into their room. "Look at me" he said. She obeyed and let her lifeless eyes slowly drift to meet his "It wasn't your fault" he said tenderly.

"What wasn't my fault?" her gaze shot to the floor

"Him raping you. It wasn't your fault."

Sakura looked back up at him with tears silently rolling down her cheek. "Hn. That's easy for you to say. I bet you don't even want me after what happened." she looked into his eyes for a brief moment then buried her face in her hands.

"Sakura" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her "I'll always want you. As long as you want me here, I'll always be here."

Sakura struggled against his hug. "Get away!" she screamed as she backed away crying. "How could you want me? I'm dirty, tainted...I-I-I'm nothing!" she hugged her knees to her chest as she sat there crying.

Sasuke sat there looking at her. His heart was silently breaking as he watched his love fall apart in front of him. "Sakura," he said gently before standing up and pacing the length of the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb. A bolt of rage suddenly filled him. He punched the wall leaving a hole in it. "Damn!" he screamed as he started pacing again "I'm going to kill the bastard! He won't get away with this!" he mumbled more to him self as he paced.

Sakura sat looking at Sasuke with fear filled eyes. Sasuke slowly calmed down and heavily sighed. He looked at her and mumbled something else to himself. He walked to the door and looked to the right. Naruto and Kakashi were standing there leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Naruto" Sasuke said as he closed the door as he walked out "I want you to go in there with her. I need to take a walk. And what ever you do, don't talk about what happened or...better yet...don't talk to her" he glared at Naruto as he walked away shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sakura looked up with fear in her eyes as Naruto walked in. She laid her head on her knees and cried. "I knew it" she said so soft Naruto almost didn't hear it.

'Oh god. He said not to talk to her...' Naruto thought to him self as he sat on the couch on the other side of the room. 'Screw him' he thought as he went and sat on the bed next the one Sakura was huddled up on.

"Knew what?" Naruto asked her as softly as he could.

"He doesn't want me anymore!" Sakura's lifeless green eyes looked up to meet glowing blue ones.

"Why wouldn't he want you?" he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I'm ruined, torn...dirty..." she sniffled a little "Sasuke deserves someone better then me!" her tears began to roll down her pale cheeks faster when she said 'his' name.

Naruto's face crinkled in confusion then softened alittle. "He...Itachi.." he cleared his throat "What did he do to you?"

"He fucking raped me!" Sakura suddenly stood up and ripped the sheets off the bed. Next she walked into the bathroom and with one motion swiped everything off the counter and to the floor.

"Sakrua!" Naruto jumped up. He grabbed her from behind and pulled the struggling girl from the bathroom. "Calm down!"

"No!" She screamed as she kicked to try and get away. "He doesn't want me anymore!" she got lose from Naruto's grip and knocked over the chair before she was once again restrained in Naruto's grip. "Why did he leave me! I needed him! That bastard!" she yelled as she started to calm down. She twisted her way around and tightly hugged Naruto.

Naruto hugged her back knowing she needed some comfort. "It's going to be alright. Sasuke still wants you" he ran his hand down the back of her head "He just went for a walk. He's coming back for you."

Sakura sat on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest again. "How could he want me?" she sobbed "I'll take him if he wants me...but how could he want me?" she looked down. "He deserves someone pure and someone that can give him a happy life."

"And you can't do that?" Naruto sat down on the bed next to her "Why don't you think you can give him a happy life?"

"I...I" she paused and looked at him "I just can't." she sighed and looked away.

"I know me and Sasuke aren't best of friends...but I think he will be happy with you. Just being with you will make him happy." he looked at her. His bright blue eyes were soft and caring.

"But I don't deserve him" she wiped the tears away.

"And why don't you? You haven't did anything wrong!" he snapped with out thinking "You didn't ask to be raped by that bastard! You do deserve a happy life. A happy life _with_ Sasuke!"

Sakura didn't reply but looked at Naruto. Her gaze drifted past him when she heard the door knob being twishted.

"What the hell happened here?" Sasuke quickly jumped over the mess and sat next to Sakura. "Are you okay?" he looked at her then at Naruto. "What the hell did you do! I told you not to fucking talk to her!"

"She talked first!" Naruto quickly jumped up "And what was I supposed to do when she went on her little rampage! Let her hurt herself! I don't think so. So you can shut the hell up!" he stormed out of the room.

Sasuke sighed. He turned his attention back to Sakura, who was looking at him. Sasuke went to put his arm around her but she jumped and moved back away from him. Sasuke sighed again and stood up. "I promise I'll be right back." he made his way back out the door. When he closed it he leaned back against it. He slid down it and now was sitting on the ground.

"How she doing?" a voice came from his right side.

"As good as can be expected after what happened." he closed his eyes, not needing to look over to know it was Kakashi. "She won't let me touch her." he sighed

"It's to be expected" Kakashi walked in front of Sasuke and leaned against the railing facing the dark haired boy.

"I'm not going to push her. I'm going to let her recover at her own speed." he opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi.

"I think that's all you can do right now"

"And I'm not going to leave her. I love her to much to leave her." he leaned his head back against the door and sighed. "I better get back in there" he slowly and sighed.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said before Sasuke opened the door "Don't think it's your fault. And I think your doing your best to help her recover...even though I don't think anyone really recovers from this."

"I do feel like it's my fault. If only I'd found her faster or fought harder or something" he sighed and walked back into the room with out another word.


	12. Chapter 12

As Sasuke walked in and closed the door behind him he looked over at Sakura. She was asleep on the bed and he smiled at her. "I love you" he softly said as he started picking up the mess from her outburst.

Once everything was back in order he laid on the bed next to Sakura and watched her sleep. He smiled as memories of them came flooding back to him. The way she used to look at him, with love and happiness. He looked at the floor and slightly laughed. He looked back up at Sakura. Her eyes were open looking at him.

"Hi" Sasuke said softly smiling at the pink haired woman.

She just laid there looking at him. "Do you want something to eat?". She didn't reply but sat up wrapping the blanket securely around her. "Please talk to me, Sakura" his voice was soft and a little hurt.

She looked at him for a moment more then looked away. "You look so much like him" she tried not to cry. "I don't think I can look at you right now, it hurts to bad" her voice was shaky.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little then his face went soft. "I understand" he stood up and walked to the door. As he placed his hand on the door knob he looked back at her, she was still looking away with the blanket wrapped around her "I'll have Naruto come in and sit with you." he looked down the walked out of the room.

A few moments later a blond haired boy poked his head into the room before his body came in and he closed the door. "Hi Sakura"

She looked over at him and nodded once. "Would you mind if I came in and sat with you for a while?" he asked still standing by the door.

"Sure" she looked at him once more and laid back down. So many things where going through her head right then. Sasuke, Itachi, everything that happened and everything Sasuke did to get her back and help keep her safe, and what he was willing to do to help her recover. 'I don't think I'll recover from this' she winced to her self as she thought this.

"Naruto?" she rolled on her side to face him sitting on the couch.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can do it!" a tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"Don't think you can do what?" he leaned forward on the couch

"Be with Sasuke..." her voice trailed off

"Why do you think that?" he stood up and walked to be bed next to hers and sat down.

"He looks to much like him," she slightly sobbed "I can barely look at him, and I can't speak to him" she started crying, not bothering to wipe away the tears.

"It'll get better" he looked at her with soft eyes "but if you don't want Sasuke around, he'll leave. He'll do what ever you want and he will also do what he thinks will help you, either staying here with you, or leaving...he loves you that much that he'll cause himself pain to make sure you will be in as little pain as possible". She just looked at him and cried.

"It hurts to look at him! When I look at him, I see that monster and what he did to me!" she sobbed violently as she sat up. She put her head in her hands "I don't want him to stay, but I don't want him to go! I love him, but it hurts right now."

Naruto looked at her for a moment before sighing. "Sasuke would never do anything to hurt you on purpose."

"I know" she said softly as she wiped the tears away.

"So," Naruto stood up "what are you going to do now? Have Sasuke stay, or should I tell him you need some space and he shouldn't see you right now?"

Sakura looked up at the blond. More pain and hurt was in her eyes right now then ever before "Right now" she sighed "I want him...to" she paused and looked at the floor " be near, but I don't want to see him..." she looked at Naruto and he nodded. Turning around and looking at Sakura before walking out "Sasuke will never really leave you...ever" he turned and left.

He turned, walked into the door next door and he looked at Kakashi and Sasuke sitting there at the table. As soon as he walked in they both got quiet and looked at him. "Sasuke" Naruto looked at the dark haired boy "can I talk to you, in private?" he looked at Kakashi then Sasuke again. Without saying a word Sasuke stood up and walked out the door.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and shook his head and Kakashi nodded. Naruto walked out behind Sasuke. Sasuke was leaning against the railing, looking at Sakura's door.

"Sasuke" Naruto said leaning against the wall "ummm" he stated but paused

"What?" Sasuke tore his eyes from the door and to Naruto

"Sakura," he sighed "well, she thinks it would be best if you didn't see each other right now. She still wants you to be near, but she said it just hurts to much to look at you right now, you looking a lot like Itachi and all."

Sasuke's eyes widened and then he let his head drop and he was looking at the ground. "I understand" he said softly. He looked back up at Naruto. "But I want her to know that I could never leave her, I could never hurt her. I want to help her get better, but I don't know what to do now." he sighed once again "But tell her that" he looked at Naruto in the eyes then walked off.

"Where are you going?" Naruto yelled after Sasuke.

"I won't be far, tell her that" he didn't bother looking back or waving.

Naruto nodded and slowly turned around and walked in to Sakura's room.

She quickly looked up at him.

"Well" he sighed "he said that he won't be far and that he understands..."

Sakura slightly sighed and looked at the bed, playing with the sheet between her fingers.

Naruto sat on the bed next to Sakura and grinned.

"Do you think I am being selfish?" She asked quietly

Naruto thought of what to say "No" he turned towards her "You have been through alot. You need some rest."

Sakura sighed and laid back looking at the ceiling. Naruto tucked her in and stood. "I don't think you are being selfish". He sat on the bed opposite of Sakura's. "Sasuke might though" he softly whispered to himself. Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep.

-Sakura's dream-

"Sakura!" A strange voice called her "I'm not done with you quite yet."

Sakura frantically looked around for the source of the voice. All she saw was blackness. There were no walls, floors just blackness.

"Who's there?" tears filled her eyes as she tried to move. "Help!"

A bright light engulfed her. Once the light retreated she looked around. "What? What happened?"

There were men circling her, chanting. She tried to yell but no sounds would come. She tried to move but noticed she was tied to a chair with tape over her mouth. Suddenly the men fell silent and a gap opened up and she fell through the floor. She landed with a thud in a field full of flowers. Red ones, blue ones, every color of the rainbow. She looked around stunned. There was a outline of a man in the distance. She ran as fast as she could towards him. The closer she got the darker it got and less colors the flowers where. "Sasuke?" she called from a few feet behind the man. "Guess again, my little Cherry Blossom."

She was confused, it looked just like Sasuke and even sounded like him.

Her eyes widened as the man slowly turned around. It looked like a older version of Sasuke. "Itachi? No!" she screamed and tried to run away but couldn't. He held her wrist tight and pulled her to him. "Please don't!" she begged as she tried to pull away.

"What? Does my cherry blossom not love me anymore?" Itachi smirked as he ripped Sakura's shirt off.

-end of dream-

"Ah! No! Don't! Sasuke, help me!" Sakura thrashed around in her sleep.

"Sakura!" Naruto jumped out of bed and to Sakura's side. "Wake up, Sakura. It's just a dream. Nothing can hurt you now, your safe." he hugged her to his chest.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." she whimpered against his chest. "I'm sorry for everything."

"What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"I've acted like a jerk towards Sasuke, and I..i.." she broke down crying.

"Shh, it's okay." he soothed her "Do you want to see Sasuke?"

Sakura thought about this for a moment then looked Naruto in the eye "I..I don't think I am ready, but I need to talk to him...so yes." she slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed. As she walked out the door, she looked back at Naruto, who gave her a encouraging smile. She sighed and walked out. She walked down stairs to the main level and out to the streets.

"Sasuke?" she called, hoping he was around. She didn't get a answer. She kept walking, not paying attention to where she was going. She ended up at the old training grounds. She smiled as she looked around. 'This is where Sasuke and I met' she thought to herself.

A rustling noise came from a near by bush. "Who's there?" she asked, recalling her dream.

"Sakura?" Sasuke came out from behind the bush looking confused.

"Sasuke" she looked at him then at the ground

"What are you doing here, Sakura? It's not safe for you to be out here wandering alone."

"I needed to see you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I feel bad for the way I treated you."

"You don't have to feel bad. I don't hold anything against you. I never could." he slightly grinned

"I know that." a tear ran down her cheek. Sasuke walked towards her and wiped the tear away. Sakura cringed away from his touch. He dropped his hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said trying to make her self look him in the eye but failed.

"Sakura" his voice was full of hurt "look at me, please?"

It took her a minute but she finally looked at his face, not in the eyes, just at his face.

"I love you," he smiled softly "I want to help in what ever way I can to make you feel safe and be happy." He took a pause and looked at her from head to toe. "Even if that means...leaving you."

"What?" she was surprised he actually said it. He looked at her for a moment and quickly kissed her on the forehead.

"If it takes me leaving to help you recover, I'll..." he was cut off. His face squished up in agony and fell towards Sakura. Sakura almost buckled under his weight. She looked down at his back and three kunai stuck out from his back. She laid him down on the ground.

"Sasuke!" she cried "No! Who the fuck is there?" she quickly jumped to her feet, crouched above Sasuke's limp body. She stood dumbfounded as a familiar face came out of the darkness laughing.

"Wha..." she couldn't find the words to say "but..I thought..." she was cut off as she got knocked out by the familiar face.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So since I am getting no feedback from this story I am thinking that I might not finish it and move on to something else.

Please read and review :D

* * *

"What? Where am I?" Sasuke woke up on the ground in an unfamiliar room. He quickly looked around and saw Sakura's unconscious body laying near by. He rushed over to her. "Sakura!" his voice was broken up with worry.

"Wh..what?" Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She looked around.

"Sakura, say something!"

"Where are we? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Na..." she paused "It was him. How could he do this to us?" she tried to stand but couldn't.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Sasuke helped steady her as she tried to stand again.

"You..you were hurt, and..." she trailed off again.

"Sakura!" he snapped at her "I need you to tell me what happened!"

"It was..." she slightly sobbed "Naruto. He threw kunai at you and knocked me out."

"What? That can't be possible."

"It's true!" Her voice was hysterical "Naruto came out from the bushes. He hurt you and brought us here"

Sasuke just stared at her for a few moments. Sasuke quickly jumped up as he heard a door squeak open behind him. "Who is...Naruto!?"

"Yes, it's Naruto. The annoying village idiot." He chuckled. Itachi walked in a few moments later.

"Little brother." Itachi laughed.

A deep growl came from deep within Sasuke. "What the hell, Naruto? What made you do this?"

Naurto threw his head back and laughed. "What made _me _do this? I planned all this." he grinned evilly.

Sasuke growled again, putting himself between the two traitor and Sakura. "How could you?"

"It was easy." he grinned. A young, blond haired man came in and whispered something into Naruto's ear. He smiled again and looked at Itachi "Looks like everything went smoothly. Phase two begins soon."

Itachi's face was over taken with evilness. "Yes, master." he bowed and left the room.

Sasuke tried to lunge at Naruto but Naruto easily dodged him. "Don't even try it Uchiha." he smirked "I'm not as stupid as I act."

"Could have fooled me." Sasuke muttered

Naruto glared at him. "Yamato!" he yelled and a young boy with freckles and red hair quickly entered. "Take the girl away"

"No!" Sasuke objected. The young boy had no emotion on his face as he advanced towards Sakura. Sakura backed up until she hit the wall. Sasuke slammed into the boy, but the boy didn't even budge. _'What the hell?"_Sasuke thought as he tried to stop the boy from taking Sakura. The boy swiftly delivered a crushing blow to Sasuke's stomach, sending him against the wall.

"Agh!" he stood up clinching his stomach. "You can't take her" he tried to walk but couldn't. By that time, the boy had Sakura siezed by the wrist dragging her from the room.

"Sasuke! Please!" she begged him

"Sakura!" he yelled and the door closed behind the boy and Sakura. Sasuke slammed into the door trying to break it.

"Don't waste your time. You can't break it." Naruto smirked as he sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. Sasuke gave up on the door and slammed his fist into it one more time.

"No!" he said softly to him self. Naruto laughed. "What?" Sasuke snapped and turned around.

"Nothing," he chuckled again. "You didn't think I was strong enough to hurt you, but you were wrong. _So _wrong."

"Bastard!" he lunged towards Naruto again. The blonde repaid him with another blow to the stomach. Sasuke coughed and fell to the ground.

"Your wasting your time with that" he sighed "It would go smoother if you'd stop trying to attack me."

"You betrayed me. And you betrayed Sakura!" he coughed as he stood, clinching his stomach once again.

Naruto's voice was cold as he spoke "Yes, I know." his eye's held a bit of regret but it passed quickly. He stood and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the room and slightly smiled. He walked to a room a few doors down and entered. "Okay," he paused "I did it."

"Good job." the voice was pleased. "Go to the girl."

"Yes, sir." Naruto bowed and left the room. A few more doors down he stopped outside of a door. He sighed and put a hand on it. "I'm sorry" he spoke softly as he entered. The room was small but nice. The walls were a rich red color. The couch was big and black. Famous paintings filled the walls. Under normal circumstances the room would have been warm and welcoming.

"Sasuke?" Sakura sat on the couch. Her eyes red and swollen from crying.

"No" Naruto's voice was once again cold and emotionless.

"What do you want?" Sakura stood and crouched in a defencive manner.

"To talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." she spat out, relaxing her posture the slightest bit. "Where is Sasuke?"

"He's fine."

"Why, Naruto?" she sat back down "Why did you do this to me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You wanted to come talk! Well, damn it, tell me!"

"I can't" his face hardened and he turned around.

"Wait!" she lunged forward and closed the door before he could slip out.

"Why did you come to talk to me? To tell me that you are sorry and that I should forgive you?" she looked him dead in the eyes "I trusted you."

"Move."

"No! Not until I get some answers. I'm tired of being the damsel in distress!"

"I'm warning you, move." Naruto's fist clinched

"No."

Naruto's fist swiftly made contact with Sakura's side, knocking her down. Sakura quickly got up, ignoring the pain. Naruto sighed and delivered a blow to her stomach. She doubled over in pain and Naruto shoved her away from the door and walked out.

"I hate you!" she screamed after him once she managed to get up. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't over.

Once again, Naruto entered the room a few doors down. "I can't keep doing this." he told the man behind the desk.

"Yes, you can, and you will." the voice was rough and mean.


End file.
